Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(3x+7)-3(9+2x)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{3x+7}{)} - 3(9+2x) $ $ {-3x-7} - 3(9+2x) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -3x-7 {-3(}\gray{9+2x}{)} $ $ -3x-7 {-27-6x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3x - 6x} {-7 - 27}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-9x} {-7 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9x} {-34}$ The simplified expression is $-9x-34$